The demand for liquid compositions in the area of detergents, personal products and cosmetics has been steadily rising. In fact, studies have shown that most individuals buy and use liquid compositions based on the quality and texture of foam generated, cleansing ability and tactile properties delivered. In addition, the viscosity of a liquid composition is important because consumers are accustomed to, and expect a composition to be thick and viscous. If a liquid composition is thin and nonviscous, a consumer may conclude that the product is inferior. Since most compositions are based on petrochemicals, it would be most desirable to use materials which are instead naturally derived, such as carbohydrates, to provide the desired attributes. These renewable raw materials have the distinct advantage of being readily available, inexpensive, biodegradable, aquatically favorable and optically pure.
It is known that methyl .beta.-D-glucofuranosidurono-6,3-lactone can be reacted with amines to form the corresponding alkyl(methyl .beta.-D-glucofuranosid) uronamides according to the following equation: ##STR1##
Fieser et al. in Am. Chem. Soc., 78:2825 (1956) teaches the described process where R=C.sub.12 -C.sub.16 and makes reference to their poor water solubility and weak emulsifying properties. Since this reference teaches away from using these compounds as emulsifying surfactants, it was surprising to find that such compounds can be used as thickening or foam stabilizing agents for aqueous liquid surfactant systems.
As shown above, the references of the art not only fail to teach or suggest the use of alkyl(alkyl glycosid)uronamides as viscosity modifiers and foam stabilizing agents but teach away. Specifically, they teach away from the use of such compounds in liquid or powdered surfactant compositions, particularly in shampoo and detergent compositions.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a use for alkyl(alkyl giycosid)uronamides as soluble surfactants or cosurfactants for both liquid and powdered compositions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a use for alkyl(alkyl glycosid)uronamides as thickening and foam stabilizing agents for aqueous liquid surfactant compositions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shampoo composition comprising alkyl(alkyl glycosid)uronamide which demonstrates exceptional foaming and viscosity properties.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a powdered detergent composition comprising alkyl(alkyl glycosid)uronamide which demonstrates enhanced detergency and oily soil removal.
These and other objects of the invention will become more apparent from the detailed description and examples that follow.